Steel Smile
by Silverloveless
Summary: Set after dark passages as Rex in on the hunt for information on his brother. Will he find what he's looking for or will it leave him lost. And if so who can pick up the pieces…Please R&R. This is a mature boyxboy so a warning is in order.


**Steel Smile**

**I don't own Generator Rex…I wish I did. Imagine all the slash that could be put in it. *Gasp* The beauty of it all. This is Yaoi which means…boyxboy YAY! This is rated M for a reason.**

**If you no like then push the back arrow and leave, K. Please R&R because that inspires me to keep on writing, and if you want to read anything Six/Rex, message me and I will work on it, if I have time;) . This has some OOC because I don't know how Six would actually confess, so this was the closest I could imagine. I don't have a BETA so sorry for the errors. Enough of my rant let the Yaoi begin!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Right so umm this is a set after dark passages as Rex in on the hunt for information on his brother. Will he find what he's looking for or will it leave him lost. And if so who can pick up the pieces….**

**Steel Smile**

After weeks of looking, Rex still had no new leads to where or who his brother could be. Ever since he found out that he had a brother, this unending search had become his new obsession that constantly plagued his mind. He could barely sleep most nights; he tossed and turned wondering where he could be. Even as he used his nanites to hack the computer system, the screen still showed no information on his brother.

His fist hit the computer panel, and he sighed in frustration as he snuck out of the computer room. He was able to by pass the security system with ease due to his EVO gifts. His silent footsteps gave a light tempo that soon blended with his heart beat. He just felt so lost. He knew now that there was someone out there that was probably looking for him, but without this blood brother there he felt even more alone than before.

The silence of the room greeted him. He wasn't surprised. Bobo was probably off sleeping in one of the air hangers. He was hiding from Dr. Holiday who wanted to run a full physical on him. He didn't blame Bobo for an instant. Seconds passed by as the silence crept into his mind. His body and mind seemed so exhausted. Like they were trying to work as two different entities, but he didn't know if his nanites were to blame. He couldn't take it any longer. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…WHY?" he screamed out into the empty room.

He did the only thing that a kid like him had been raised to do. He became something that only knew destruction. "Is this all I'm good for," he yelled punching at a wall. His hands by then transformed into their larger form. "Is it due to this that I can't have a brother? Is it because I'm some kind of horrible weapon that they don't trust me with a family," he broke the frame of his bed tossing the mattress against the wall. He ripped open his pillow wishing for some kind of release for this vile feeling that found its way into his mind.

Agent Six's footsteps echoed in a perfect tempo against the hallway walls. Suddenly he stopped his ears perking to the unfamiliar muffled sounds that seemed to be coming from Rex's room. He broke out into a run, "What's going on here?" He was taken back as he saw Rex's room torn to pieces. For once the usually silent Agent wished he had something to say. "R-Rex what's the meaning of this," his eyebrows scrunched together in concern. The rest of his face was still in its frozen state. As Rex turned to him he took a step back as he saw tears running down Rex's face. "T-This is all I'm good for ISN'T IT. I have no other purpose. THIS IS ALL PROVIDENCE WANTS FROM ME. This is why I can't have anything, anyone….because I don't deserve it. This THIS thing that I am, that I wished I could be to protect others was never meant to be like this."

Rex collapsed onto his knees. The full weight of what was going on finally crashed down onto his shoulders. He quickly transformed back into his regular body, and sat on his torn up mattress. He hid his head in his chest as he drew his arms around his knees. Six wasn't really sure what to do. He had tried to distance himself emotionally. That's what he had thought would be the best for the boy. He thought he only needed a keeper, not a friend. In that moment he knew he was terribly wrong. At that moment he knew what he tired to put up as a shield between them was actually for his own benefit. He really actually loved Rex, but never showed it. He didn't want to complicate the boy's life. He would have just been happy watching over Rex for as long as he was able to protect the boy who had become a young man under his own eyes.

Six slowly walked over to where the boy was sitting on the floor and sat next to him. "Rex I don't believe that you are only capable of destruction. I think that you have so much more to live for. I know that you will change the world for the better some day," Six said looking directly at Rex. Rex's eyes shifted up as tears still flowed from his eyes, "Then why do I still feel so alone." Six felt compelled to do something, but he knew that words coming from his mouth would feel colder than they really were. So Six did the only thing that popped into his mind. He kissed the crying boy in front of him. He felt Rex's body stiffened at the intrusion, but he didn't pull away. No, instead he relaxed into it. Six guided his hands to slowly caress the cheek in front of him. "Por Que," Rex questioned as he felt those soft lips draw away from his own. "Because I don't want you to feel like this. I do care for you, but I needed to keep my distance. Love wasn't part of the orders I for given to you." Rex was shocked by what he heard, "You love me. Like boyfriend love me." "Yes Rex. I know that I shouldn't, but the caring that you give to so many captured my attention," Six really didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Then can I ask something from you Six," Six nodded his head at the question not really sure what to was going to be said. "K-Kiss me again," Rex's eyes looked up into the shades that graced Six's face as if looking for any doubt to what he has said earlier. Six quickly closed the gap between their lips. Rex let out a moan at the feel of those soft lips against his. Six moved his hands through Rex's short black hair surprised at the softness of it. Rex copied what Six did, and Six moaned into the feel of fingers lightly massaging his scalp. "Rex wait, I don't think I can control myself," Six said resting his forehead against Rex's. "Ha, Mister Agent man can't control himself. Well it's a good thing that I can't either, because…I really need you Six. I never understood the way I felt till now. When I knew that I had a chance of happiness with you. That I'm not really alone because you were always watching out for me. That when I began to love you it wasn't some stupid whim that I wished for." Six leaned in closer, "It's not."

Six could feel the shiver run down Rex's spin and he loved the feel of it. Again their lips were reunited in a passionate kiss, but soon Six began to kiss a trail down to Rex's neck worshiping that area. "Mmm," Rex moaned as he tired to steady his hands as he pulled off Six's constrictive tie. He didn't dare take off the sunglasses. He knew that that was something that Six had wanted he would do it himself. Slowly he tried to unbutton the crisp shirt that hid more flesh from him, but we was unable as he felt Six's hands play with the edge of his shirt. The cold hands contrasted greatly with his flushed skin as he felt his shirt begin lifted from his body and pulled over his head. Six's breath was caught in his throat was he saw the younger boy partially exposed to him. The tan skin moved as thin muscles danced back and forth. He was distracted when he heard Rex whimper at his own shirt that was separating them from full contact. Quickly the shirt was gone, and there kissing resumed. Suddenly Rex sighed in pleasure as both there groins rubbed against each other.

"More please," Rex moaned into a kiss. He felt as if fire began to dance within his lower regions as his member grew harder. The two rubbed against each other thrusting at a greater rate than before. Suddenly Six stopped as Rex looked at him with pleading eyes for him to continue. Rex had never seen Six hesitate till this moment as his hands slowly moved to his face and removed the ever constant sunglasses. Rex gasped finally getting to see the Agent's eyes. They were a green shade, even lighter than the pants Rex was trying to remove from the man in front of him. It was then that something broke in Rex. He sprung onto Six there lips clashing against each other. There tongues battling for dominance as Six resumed undressing the young man in front of him.

As each second passed their need and arousal grew and grew. Six wasn't sure he would be able to control himself, but Rex wasn't sure that he ever wanted this to end. Moments of passion passed by as every article of clothing was divested from both bodies. "Your beautiful Rex, you know that," Six whispered into Rex's ear. Six's lean, muscular body hovered over Rex's own. A deep blush lay hold on Rex's checks as Six moved lower and lower down the boy kissing every possible inch of flesh that lay before him. He lightly kissed the crown of the boy's member as his fingers slowly circled the boy's hole. His other hand gently squeezed and massaged Rex's ass trying to get him to relax as much as possible. As he pushed his fingers into the tight heat he licked and sucked on Rex's cock. "Ah de Dios," Rex moaned into the intrusion. His chest moved faster up and down as his breathing picked up its pace. The deeper Six's fingers went, the more he took Rex's dick into his mouth. As he added another finger Rex suddenly tightened up around Six's fingers as he let out an even greater moan. Six knew he found the boys prostate. He pushed up against the sensitive flesh again as he saw Rex take in a deep breath and give out a silent sigh of pleasure. "Six…Six," Rex yelled as he came. He could feel Six swallowing is cum as his vision blurred and senses exploded over with love.

They kissed with Six's fingers still scissoring inside of Rex's body. "Are you ready," Six asked nuzzling the crook of Rex's neck. "Yes…Please I don't think I can wait anymore. I need you in me now," Rex said desperately. He latched his arms around Six's neck pulling him down closer to him. The Agent lifted Rex's knees up. He slowly teased the entrance as he guided his dick in slowly pushing forward into the young man. Rex's arousal reawakened at the feel due to his young libido. "Ah…Six next time add more fingers before you enter me," Rex choked in a bit of pain. He felt so odd being filled so completely. Six nodded his head, not moving till Rex gave him a signal of some sort. After Rex relaxed a bit he wrapped his arms around Six's neck. That was all the agent needed. He pulled out slowly, but rammed into the boy violently. "Oh Ah…God," Rex yelled out into the small room. Soon enough an echo pulsed through the room as the sound of moans and grunt filled their ears. There kisses were no longer ones filled with love this time they were replaced with lust. "Six, I've always needed you. PLEASE Harder. Ha…Ha de DIOS," Rex continued to yell. Six's hand moved down to Rex's cock and began to stroke the hard member in time with his thrusts. Rex's nails dug deep into the agents' back feeling the tight coil pulls through him. "Six SIX! I'm cumming," Rex yelled into the room. Six felt his heart jump at the trust and love he heard as Rex called his name. He could feel Rex's opening spasm as Rex came in his hand and he knew that he couldn't hold back any longer. He simply grunted out Rex's name as he thrust one more time into the tight passage filling the boy with his hot cum.

As the two calmed down their breathing evened out. Six slowly eased out of Rex and moved to kiss the boy. Six moved his clean hand to caress the side of Rex's face. "You mean so much to me. I hope that this made it clear," Six said retrieving his sunglasses from off the floor. Rex glomped onto Six, "Of course Six. Even if you only give me a steel looking smile once in a while. I'll know that you love me…just as much as I love you." A small smirk appeared on Six's face that soon turned into a gentle smile that still had an edge to it.

**The next day**

"Rex what happened to your room? I went by there yesterday and it was torn to pieces," Dr. Holiday said as she wrote something down on a clip board. "Sorry Doc. I'll have the place cleaned up after lunch," Rex smiled up to her. It was then that Six and Bobo walked into the room. They talked a bit about there next EVO that they had to take down. Then Bobo interrupted the conversation, "Hey kid. What's that there on your neck?" Rex made a mirror out of his nanites and showed it down on his neck. He blushed deeply as he saw that Bobo was talking about a hicky he hadn't even noticed.

No doubt he would have hidden it had he seen it that morning after getting out of Six's shower that morning. Last night the two moved over to Six's room instead of sleep on the floor. "Oh that was just a bruise from…falling off my broken bed last night," Rex stumbled with words trying to come up with something to say. An alarm went off as the four rushed to see what the new emergency was.

As they left though Rex spotted a tight smile grace his new lover's lips, and hoped that they were home soon from their new mission.

**Aww Rex GLOMPED Six. Like I said please R&R. I thrive on reviews and messages. They are my blood and wine. So I hoped you liked it and thanks for sticking with it all the way through. I have no idea what to write next so suggestions are also welcomed. Love, Sivlerloveless**


End file.
